Little Moon
by FandomsGoneWild
Summary: "What! I don't know how to raise a dragon!" Yep...Hiro Hamada is now the guardian of a time-traveling hybrid dragon, the child of a female Toothless and an unknown other dragon. As Hiccup and the gang search for it - and the father - Hiro finds that energetic Moon is a hard secret to keep...especially with his liking for donuts...
1. A Fury Egg

**Okay...this is just a test. I repeat - just a test. It is a strange idea that entered my head when I woke up this morning. I may continue it after I finish my current story.**

A Fury Egg

.

"Oh my...this is...this is..._incredible! _I can't believe - Bud, you're a - you're a -"

Toothless leveled the young Viking with an emerald glare, shuffling the coal-like object closer with the prosthetic fin Hiccup had made after he shot the Night Fury down. Hiccup was stammering so fast that his dragon was worried, and it slowly climbed to is feet, sniffing the boy's hair concernedly. He laughed, eyes lighting up, and swatted the dragon away playfully, watching it jump back in indignation and snort, swishing its crippled tail across the dusty floor. Hiccup ran forward, putting his hands on the Fury's head.

"This is amazing, I can't believe it, you just...you...you..._I have to tell Dad!_" He immediately spun around and stumbled out the door, already shouting as he took off down the hill his house sat on.

"Dad! Dad, where are you? _Dad, you have to see this!_" Toothless started to follow him, but an instinct tugged at the dragon, and it laid down, curling up around the rock.

Hiccup nearly slammed into what must have been every viking on Berk as he sprinted to the Mead Hall, weaving through the crowd and ducking under arms. His prosthetic leg clicked on the stones loudly, announcing his presence long before he reached the massive form of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan tribe.

"Dad, come on, you have to _see _this, its incredible, and-" Stoick stood up and sighed, cutting his son off.

"Another dragon species, son?"

"Oh, no! You couldn't be more wrong, Dad, now _come on!" _Stoick lumbered after Hiccup, muttering about the dragons always popping up nowadays.

Toothless still laid on the floor when they reached the house. The Fury hummed welcomingly, shifting a little around the rock. Hiccup pointed to his dragon and said the exact last thing Stoick had expected.

"Toothless is a girl and she just laid an egg."

.

"Hiro! Hurry, you'll be late!" Cass, proud owner of the Lucky Cat Cafe in San Fransokyo, called up the stairs to her youngest nephew. A groan answered her.

"Do I _really _have to go, Aunt Cass?"

"Yes! It's your _last day of school, _Hiro! You're graduating eight grade." Cass stood aside and let Hiro walk past her, his hair a mess and eyes bleary with sleep. The boy collapsed in the nearest chair, immediately dropping his head onto his forearm.

This was going to be a long, long day.

He was still yawning as he left the school, dragging his feet to the road where Tadashi would be waiting for him. However, there was a sudden change in the air, and he looked off to the side of the school's parking lot. A thin line of smoke rose from the thick bushes that clustered around a light post.

His curiosity peaked, the fourteen year old jogged to the bushes, kneeling to peer inside of them. His brow creased. That was a _big _piece of coal. He carefully pulled it from its nest of leaves, brushing a speck of dirt from it. It almost seemed to shine in the afternoon light.

.

"But...I don't understand...it was _right there, _Dad! Toothless, she laid an egg! You have to believe me!" Hiccup tried to pull his father back as he strode to the door, but Toothless' mournful wails drew him back to the makeshift nest along the wall.

"Hiccup, think - you've been looking for another Night Fury for almost a year, and you haven't even found a scale. How likely is it that Toothless found one and didn't immediately drag you to it?" Stoick sighed. "I'm sorry son. I think that your dragon's 'egg' was just a rock, after all."

The door thudded closed. Hiccup sank to the ground, putting a hand on Toothless' shoulder. The dragoness hummed sadly and dropped to the floor, her green eyes dulled by sadness. The viking patted her head.

"...unless it was a hybrid. I'll help you find your egg, girl. It can't be far away at all..."

.

Hiro slipped the rock into his school bag, running to the road. Sure enough, his older brother was waiting at the side of the road. He dragged himself onto the moped behind Tadashi.

"Let's go. I'm starving."

.

**Like I said, this is a test of sorts. I just had the random thought, "What if Toothless laid an egg and somebody with no knowledge of dragons whatsoever found it?" So...I like this idea, but I want to know that its worth writing. So...since you made it this far, I'm guessing you liked it. Please, follow, favorite, review, anything - I would love to update once I have a few readers.**

**Oh gosh, I just said 'So...' way too many times. I guess that's my catchphrase...**


	2. A Mysterious Shortage of Donuts

_Chapter Two: A Mysterious Shortage of Donuts_

_..._

It was nearly midnight when Hiro heard the first noise. It was small, quiet, like it was trying to hide itself, and was just barely loud enough to draw his gaze from building his robot for the bot-fights. He looked around, blinking tiredly, but the only thing he saw was the oval of coal he'd found a week ago in the bushes outside of his school. He watched it for a moment as the light from his lamp, the only light source in the room, danced on its surface in a myriad of colors, mostly blue. He rubbed the side of his face and looked back to his robot.

_Clickclick-crack._

He shoved himself back away from the desk, yawning widely. The sound had been clearly audible that time, but seemed to come from all around him, pressing in on his ears. He squinted into the darkness beyond his lamplight, but nothing showed itself. Nothing at all...

_C-crack!_

He careened sideways, falling out of his chair as the sound, so much like gunfire, ripped through the air. He scrambled to the window between his and Tadashi's bed, peeking warily out of it. The street was empty of any living being except for a small alley cat. There were no guns, of any sort, and nothing was out of place. Everything was quiet. His room, however...

The sound was becoming more and more common, like the roll of thunder or the crash of waves on a rocky shore. The cracks ran together, only occasionally split by the gunfire sound, and Hiro's eyes widened as he saw the oval rock beside his bed shaking and rocking around. He lurched across the room, stumbling to a stop at the bedside table and putting a hand on the rock. He hissed and pulled the appendage back hastily - the coal was red-hot. It was a shock that his table hadn't caught fire yet.

"Tadashi! Tadashi, wake up!" Hiro leaped over his bed and crashing to the floor beside his brother's own bed. His _empty _bed. "Oh, of all days..._Aunt Cass! Aunt Cass I need you!_"

He dashed out of the door and down the hall, skidding on the hardwood floors, and practically fell through his aunt's doorway. "Aunt Cass - oh, _come on!_" Aunt Cass was gone, too. It was like everyone had chosen to go out that night for the sole purpose of leaving him alone with the heating rock.

He couldn't just ignore the chunk of coal, if that was what it really was. He shook himself, all tiredness forgotten, and sprinted downstairs, grabbing a pair of tongs from the kitchen. He turned to return to his room...and ran face-first into the door, which had swung closed as he had kicked the doorstop on his way in.

He jumped back to his feet, shoving past the door and taking the stairs two at a time. The cracking was almost painfully loud now, filling the air and so noisy that, had they been present, Tadashi and Aunt Cass would have been woken up for certain. As it was, Hiro was home alone, armed with only a pair of tongs and a reasonable amount of street smarts. Not that mysteriously heated blocks of coal applied to street smarts, but...it had to count for something, right?

He skidded into his and Tadashi's room, sliding across the floor and slamming into the wall. A poster fluttered down and landed in Hiro's head for a brief moment before he leaped back up, hurrying across the room.

The rock was a thing of nightmares now. The outside of it had flaked away and was burning into nothing on the table, an actual fire having started from the sheer heat, revealing that the inside of it was cracking dangerously quickly, the fire on it so hot that it was pure blue and white. He blew on it rapidly, fanning his hands at it - the blaze on it only got larger, filling the room with a shimmering pattern of light like what you would see underwater. This only drove the boy to act faster - not one bit of this was natural, and he was panicking. He seized the rock with the tongs, holding as far out from his body as possible. The flames licked higher, glowing eerily as green slowly worked its way through them.

"Hot, hot, hot, _hot!" _He stumbled down the stairs, scrambling around a corner as he hit the ground floor. He ran for the door, thought better of it, ran back towards the stairs, completely panicked, and dumped the piece of coal into a trashcan.

_Phwoosh! _the entire thing went up in a blaze of blue and green, filling the cafe with unbearable, searing heat. Hiro stumbled back, falling to the ground as a chunk of semi-melted metal flew over his head, hitting a table and setting it alight. He clenched his eyes shut, curling in on himself in a feeble attempt to escape the deadly flames.

Just as he felt the flames bearing down on him, catching his jacket on fire, something fell on top of him, almost cool to the touch but fireproof, as was evidenced by the fact that it didn't burn away with half of the cafe in the flash fire. It burned out quickly, and the cool object rushed away from Hiro, and whatever it was chirped happily as it spread out into the kitchen.

Hiro slowly sat up, wincing at the sharp pain of a burn on his side. The entire area around the trashcan was nothing but ash, and he was laying on a vaguely Hiro-shaped patch of unburned wood.

And he passed out right then and there, falling back to the ashy floor.

.

"Hiro! Hiro, I'm hom- _Hiro!" _Hiro heard Aunt Cass running across the remains of the cafe and felt her hauling him upright, but he didn't want to open his eyes. It couldn't have been earlier than eight, and the shop was closed, as always on Fridays, and he still felt groggy enough to sleep through lunch.

"Aunt Cass? I...I'm fine...really. I'm not hurt..." He yawned widely, stretching as he was set in a chair. He blinked slowly and his aunt's face swam into view, filled with concern. He smiled shakily. What had saved him from the destructive fires? How had it withstood the heat?

"I don't believe you." Aunt Cass stated firmly as she began to probe his arms and sides for burns. He squinted and looked around the cafe. There really was nothing left but ash in the back half. He winced as she jabbed at the raw burn on his ribs.

"Ow."

"That's it!" She threw her hands up in the air and stalked back to the phone on the counter - which had so narrowly evaded the fire - and picked it up, punching in a number. "I'm calling Tadashi, and I'm not letting him leave you home alone again, science-y experiments or not! Really, I thought that you were smart enough not to do this!"

Hiro stood up unsteadily, wobbling as he stumbled his way to Aunt Cass. "That's really not...not necessary, Au t Cass. It wasn't anything from...irresponsibility or something like that. There was an accident with the bot I was working on - it went up in flames, and I panicked. Threw it in the trash and it exploded." He wasn't sure why he wasn't telling them about the flaming rock. Maybe it had all just been too weird to share. Maybe his mind was subconsciously steering him away from the memories, trying to rewrite the history of the fire. All he knew at the moment was that he wanted to know what it was before anyone else. Yes, that was it. He just wanted to find this out for himself. It couldn't have been all bad if it saved him from the flames...right?

Cass glared at him. "Accident or not, I want to be sure that you aren't going to send the place up in flames just because there wasn't anyone who knew how to handle it. I want to be sure that you're safe, no matter what happens." Hiro sighed and wobbled away, heading for the stairs. Unless...

He turned back to the kitchen, hurrying past the singed door. The crunching of burnt wood turned to the tap-tapping of linoleum as he jog-limped past the stove, the fridge, and then-

"Hiro, honey, what happened to the donuts?" Hiro froze midstep.

"Which ones?"

"The eclairs. They're all gone...did you eat them before the fire?" Hiro shook his head before remembering that Cass couldn't see him.

"No, Aunt Cass. I didn't eat any of them."

"Well...Tadashi took some to school, then? Doesn't he like eclairs?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Hiro trailed off, stooping down to touch the ground. A large pawprint, maybe the size of Mochi's head, had been left on the floor in a small pile of soot. It was strange - there was a large pad, like that of a cat, plus not four or five, but _six _stubby toes spread out around it. A faint pattern, like the webbing of a duck's foot, was visible between each pair of toes, and there were even the distinct marks of wide, dull claws. A scrape mark laid beside it, like something had been dragged past.

He continued on through the kitchen. Signs of destruction became obvious, and he followed them eagerly. At last, he came to what looked like a small nest made of...tablecloths? The checkered fabric was ripped up and piled around a burnt tile in a tight circle, and right in the middle of it was a black-and-blue heap of leathery hide, surrounded by...

Eclairs. Lovely. The creature that had saved his life was also a donut thief/addict.

.

**I have a proposition - I put off writing in my other story to post this, so you all please review :-) **

**Also, if anyone can guess the breed of the hatchling's father, they can PM me and choose who finds out about him first!**


	3. I Am NOT Sharing My Room!

_Chapter Three: I Am _Not _Sharing My Room_

_..._

Hiro could still feel the shock and fear of finally coming face-to-face with the creature. The pure, undiluted wonder that had come afterwards was noteworthy, too. The creature, meek as it was, had allowed him to smuggle it into the seldom-used garage, where h had broken out Tadashi's spare tool kit. The thought had entered his head that, maybe, the little winged animal was really a robot that his brother had conveniently left at home, and if it was...maybe Tadashi would let him have it for the bot-fights? Not that he'd tell him that, of course. If the older Hamada brother didn't ask where his invention was after a while, it was all fair game...right?

Well, in any case, he was going to at least give it a new paint job. _Purple? Really, Tadashi? And...the moon on its eye? It must have been Fred's influence..._ Hiro had only heard about the sci-fi loving school mascot, but it was enough to make him believe that his brother could have built the scaled machine as a gift. But then...what had the coal been? A cleverly-hidden bomb? He wasn't getting anywhere on that, so he left it alone - he would much rather believe that the...thing was a robot, and not a freaky lizard creature that had hatched from a coal-like egg. How would that have even been possible, anyway?

The instant he took out the spray can, he knew something was off. The creature halted, completely frozen, staring at the roof above Hiro. Its small wings fanned excitedly, and the boy moved the can experimentally. The creature squealed and and chased the light reflected off of it across the ceiling. Its golden eyes traced the jagged rectangle's path, and Hiro only moved the can into his shadow when the animal crouched down in preparation to spring.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, so...you must have been programmed to entertain Fred...like a cat, right? You chase light...you look like a messed-up dragon...and you seem pretty agreeable." The creature - heck, now that he'd said it, he might as well call it 'dragon' - the dragon had looked reasonably miffed at being called a 'messed-up dragon', but quickly regained its happy personality, sniffing around the table it had been placed on. As it scuttled across the surface, the boy noticed a piece of trashcan shrapnel lodged in its back.

Hiro lifted a wrench from the tool box, placing it on the table as he dug down deeper for a pair of pliers. It wouldn't be good if the dragon really was Tadashi's invention and he found out about the exploding coal. He would never have a moment to himself! It was already bad enough with Aunt Cass' verdict, and the fact that he would never be home alone again. What if they both freaked and handcuffed him to his bed or something? Not that he couldn't get out, but still...

His thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched growl, a thud, and the sound of metal being beaten over and over again. He looked up from the tool bow and yelped in alarm - the dragon was beating the wrench with his short, elegantly-finned tail, seeming intent on reshaping it.

"No! Don't do that. Now, then..." Hiro scooped up the dragon and placed it on a high shelf. Those wings wouldn't help up there! "Ha! Let's see you touch it from here!" He turned away, feeling quite satisfied with himself, when-

_Phwoosh!_

He hit the ground faster than he'd have thought possible, eyes wide as little white flakes spun through the air and landed on his nose. The entire garage had been lit up white for a moment, and a sudden chill hung in the air despite it being summer. The dragon on the shelf gave a triumphant warble, and Hiro took a moment to scowl.

"Bad dragon! I don't know why Tadashi programmed you to do that, but..." He trailed off as he stood up and looked at the wrench...or where the wrench had been. A hodgepodge of icy spikes rose from the table, completely obscuring the tool. He stared at the little dragon in disbelief. The pale, purple-tipped spikes that covered half of its head stood on end while a long dorsal fin on its back flared to life and it warbled at him, flicking its tail impatiently.

"Ah...well, that makes you by far the most violent thing Tadashi's ever invented!" Hiro cautiously reached out to the dragon, lifting it off of the shelf as it squirmed happily. In his head, his thoughts took off in a million different directions. Why had Tadashi built the creature with the ability to create ice in deadly spikes? Why was he giving said creature to _Fred, _of all people to give a snow-breathing dragon to? And could this be useful in a bot-fight?

Yes. Yes, it could.

All he had to do was convince Tadashi. If the robot was even his. There was still the distinct (ignored) possibility that it was a living creature that had busted out of an egg in a blaze of fire. Now, _that _would be cool, the normal fourteen year old in him whispered, but the robotics fanatic pushed it down roughly. In no way were..._dragons _real.

But there had also been people who had believed that a fourteen year old couldn't graduate at...well..._fourteen! _Who said that it wasn't a living, breathing dragon?

_Because dragons don't make ice. They melt it._

...

Hiro was already sitting in the kitchen, trying to imagine what he could give to the dragon to test whether or not it was robotic, when Tadashi practically flew through the door, frantic and worried. He spun around, shouting.

"Hiro?! Hiro, where are you?"

"Over here, obviously." Hiro called, working out a way to smuggle a plate of hot wings to the garage. Tadashi's mood turned sour in an instant.

"What were you _thinking, _Hiro?! Starting a fire in the cafe? See, _this _is why I'm falling behind on my project, and now...now I can't work on it because I'll be babysitting _you!" _The older Hamada brother was pacing angrily back and forth, hands balled into fists like he wanted to punch something - very un-Tadashi-like behavior. Hiro gulped. Now or never. He had to bring up the dragon.

"Er...did you...by any chance...leave a robot around here anywhere? Like...a flame retardant one? About the size of Mochi." He shifted uncomfortably as Tadashi froze. Oh, no. The creature wasn't robot. He was in possession of a real-life dragon hatchling...

"No, but it might have been one of the others. I think that Honey Lemon was actually working on something fireproof...I'll ask her and see." He watched Hiro warily as he stepped away, towards the stairs. His anger was, as usual, short-lived, and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Thanks for telling me."

Hiro nodded, sitting stiff and rigid until he was alone again. Then, he fairly flew out of the chair and to the fridge, digging out the plate of wings he'd seen earlier. A quick sniff proved it - they were hot wings. If that dragon wasn't a robot...and it really didn't breathe fire...then it was going to freak when it ate these.

"Hey...little dragon...I brought you some food... Where are you?" He wandered deeper into the garage, swinging his flashlight around. Suddenly, something small and blackish blue flew past him and pounced on the beam of light with a roar. The dragon hopped around excitedly, batting at the floor with seemingly endless energy and then the smell of wings fully reached it.

Its gaze turned on Hiro with startling speed, the spikes on its head standing up again. It took a step forward, and Hiro offhandedly noticed that its throat was very pale and striped. It didn't bother with waiting for the food - it lunged straight off of the floor, climbing up Hiro's side with its dull claws until it was eye level with the plate. Its jaws gaped, eyes glazing over just before it shoved its face into the wings.

Hiro dropped the plate like it had suddenly caught fire as the dragon climbed completely onto it, devouring the contents like it hadn't seen real food in forever. And really, that was accurate. This was its first meal...

_Oh, God. It's real. It's real. It's real and it just ate an entire plate of wings, bones and all. It's a real dragon._

The dragon stepped off of the plate, licking its chops hungrily, and looked pleadingly to Hiro, who was now backing towards the door. It hummed eagerly and started forward, hot sauce still lingering on its jaws as its tail swished across the floor behind it. Just as Hiro was taking a breath to shout for help, the dragon froze, one paw hovering above the floor. It slapped the concrete ground with its tail, its spikes and dorsal fin, plus an additional fin on its tail, rising slowly. Its small wings dropped, and then-

"_Aaaaahhhhh!" _The high-pitched screech tore at Hiro's ears as the dragon fell over, thrashing around and knocking over everything around it. It flipped onto its side, beating the table leg with its tail as it swiped its front paws across its tongue and kicked at its jaws with its hind legs. Ice shot out of its mouth, hitting the wall with enough force to dent it. Hiro yelled and dove through the door, rolling across the linoleum floor and trying to clear the ringing in his ears. The dragon continued to destroy the garage, except now it was on its feet and shooting ice bolt after ice bolt at the floor. Its wings flailed as it tried to take flight, and it finally flopped onto the ground, wailing like an upset cat as it waited for the taste of the hot sauce to go away.

There was a hurt, betrayed look in the animal's eyes as it looked back to Hiro, who felt his own heart break a bit. Why had he chosen hot wings, again? The poor little thing hadn't done anything to him...and even he couldn't keep hot sauce down without a fight...he was a horrible person.

_For giving hot sauce to a dragon?! Have you lost it, Hamada? _Hiro shook his head to clear it, and then froze. The dragon had sat down dejectedly, spikes and dorsal fins folded back flat and head tilted to look at the ground. Its tail was curled neatly around it as it began to shake. Hiro almost panicked as he crawled quickly to the little creature.

"No...no, don't cry, dragons don't cry...c'mon, stop it, stop crying!" The little dragon was making a rumbling noise that sounded suspiciously like sobbing as it leaned away from Hiro, squinting at the ground. It didn't even look at him like normal when he talked. "Please stop crying...I'll get you an eclair! You know, those things you tore apart after you hatched? You like those, right?!...right?" The dragon didn't look up, and Hiro leaped up, hoping to God that no one would find the dragon while he was out.

Aunt Cass jumped a little when he ran past her and grabbed an eclair from the shelf in the cafe. "What are you doing?"

"Suddenly felt hungry, bye!" Hiro dashed back to the garage, waving the donut triumphantly in the air. "Hey, little guy! I got you something!"

The dragon had curled up on the floor by the time he got back, hiding its face behind one of its large tailfins. As Hiro came closer, it slowly began to sniff, and then raised its head. Hiro placed the eclair on the ground a few inches from it, and the dragon climbed to its paws, sniffing a slow circle around it before settling into a crouch and staring at the donut. Just staring...and staring...and staring...

"It's not going to hurt you!" Hiro burst out, scowling when the dragon didn't move. "You eat it - _oh gosh!_" The dragon had suddenly pounced on the donut, ripping into it with feral delight. Eclair bits flew through the air, some of them hitting Hiro and others being chased enthusiastically by the dragon. Within moments, the little creature was licking up the remains of its meal from the floor, tail wagging like a dog's. It looked much more cheerful when it looked up and approached Hiro.

"Okay, so...I'm forgiven, then? _Whoa!_" His face exploded into disgust as the dragon regurgitated half of the donut bits it had eaten straight onto the floor at his feet. "Is that a dragon thing, or do eclairs just not agree with you?"

...

Hiro couldn't sleep well that night. He kept thinking that something was going to happen to Moon - yes, he had named the dragon - and that the little lizard-like creature wasn't going to be there in the morning. After throwing up the donuts, it had followed him to the chair at the far edge of the garage where he sat most days and curled up in his lap like a cat, even purring as he found himself stroking its scaled back. He tossed over under the covers, thinking for a split second about going down and spending the night with the dragon, and then...

A questioning hum reached his ears and the weight of something cat-sized settled on top of the blankets.

"No!" Hiro hissed as he opened his eyes and saw Moon staring back at him. "I am _not _sharing my room with anyone else!"

...

**Just a heads-up - my spellcheck is malfunctioning. It keeps correcting 'dragon' to 'Eragon' for some reason...**


End file.
